


Une tranche de vie chez les Lang-Barton

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Une tranche de vie chez les Lang-Barton...
Relationships: Clint Barton/ Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Kudos: 1





	Une tranche de vie chez les Lang-Barton

Une tranche de vie chez les Lang-Barton :

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont les propriétés exclusives de Marvel et de Disney et je ne fais aucun bénéfice financier avec cette fiction.

La Lune, haute et claire dans le ciel sans nuages, illuminait la grange où une ombre se faufila en catimini.

A l'intérieur, la silhouette ôta minutieusement ses vêtements noirs tâchés de sang et les dissimula dans une malle recouverte de paille.

« -Revenu de ton escapade nocturne ? fit la voix de Francis, un brin sarcastique. A-t-elle été fructueuse ou doit-on s'attendre à d'autres ? »

Clint, ayant terminé d'enfiler un jean et un T-Shirt, se retourna sur Francis qui le dévisageait, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

Toute l'attitude de son époux irradiait une désapprobation mais Clint n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta de marcher vers la sortie.

Francis l'agrippa par le poignet et brusquement, il le plaqua contre le mur de la grange, une main sur la gorge.

« -J'ai toléré tes balades nocturnes, informa Francis, les yeux sombres. Mais si tes agissements mettent en danger Scott et nôtre famille, je te garantie que je ne te louperai pas, Clint. Alors, je te répète la question : est-ce fini ? »

Clint, impassible, avait écouté sans se débattre et à l'évocation de Scott, son expression devint indéchiffrable.

« -C'est terminé, répondit-il, d'un ton neutre. Les assassins de mon Scott ont eu ce qu'ils méritent. Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

En entendant la réponse de Clint, Francis libéra son mari de son étreinte.

« -Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, touché. Mais je reste sur ma position : ne mets pas en danger Scott et nos enfants ou mets moi dans la confidence pour que je puisse agir en conséquence.

-Ce sont mes affaires, Francis, refusa Clint qui le toisa. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas pris de précautions pour protéger ma famille ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Francis ne répondit pas et le dévisagea, sans un mot. Clint promena un regard sur son double et distraitement, remarqua combien le pyjama complimentait la silhouette musclée et bien proportionnée de ce dernier.

Son souffle se suspendit et le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra lorsque Clint admira, malgré lui, le jeux d'ombre et de lumière sur les traits de Francis et déglutit, en constatant son désir reflété dans ces yeux verts.

Clint recula, inconsciemment, devant Francis qui, avec un sourire de prédateur, avança dans sa direction.

Le mur de la grange stoppa la fuite de Clint qui eut juste le temps de donner son consentement tacite avant que son double et mari ne s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres.

Leur premier baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa de Clint qui, jetant les bras autour du cou de Francis, se plia au désir de son époux.

Sentant la capitulation de Clint, Francis lui prodigua baiser sur baiser, mordillant la peau tendre de son cou et d'une main habile et experte, il le souleva, le plaquant contre lui.

Les deux hommes cessèrent de s'embrasser pour se contempler longuement et le désir de Clint monta d'un cran à l'image de débauche que présentait Francis avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses lèvres gonflées et rougies et ses yeux assombris par le même désir.

« -Scott serait ravi de nous voir ainsi. », remarqua Francis avec un sourire narquois et taquin.

Clint éclata d'un franc rire à cette remarque, la tête en arrière, savourant l'idée de leur époux enthousiaste de les rejoindre mais bientôt, son rire laissa place à des soupirs de plaisir, des cris rauques et des gémissements pendant que Francis s'activait à le faire sien. Encore et encore…

Ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de son mari, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son double, Clint sentait qu'il allait exploser de jouissance extrême.

Ce que voyant, Francis prit le visage de Clint dans une main et le fixant droit dans les yeux, il intima :

« -Dis mon nom, babe. Dis mon nom. »

Dans un hurlement de plaisir ultime, Clint cria le prénom de son mari :

« -Francis ! »

Ce dernier le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, nichant son visage dans le cou de Clint.

Les deux hommes, repus et satisfaits, restèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, reprenant leur souffle.

« -Viens, babe, fit Francis, en tendant sa main vers Clint qui l'accepta. Allons retrouver nôtre Scott. »

Appuyant bien sur le « nôtre ». Un sentiment de gratitude affectueuse emplit l'âme de Clint qui, en compagnie de Francis, regagna leur maison.

Fin

Le 1/11/19.


End file.
